1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toy marker darts and water guns therefor.
2. Prior Art
Water guns and dart guns are well known in the prior art. See for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,654, 3,330,561, 3,415,420, 3,528,662 4,257,188 4,743,030, 5,074,437, 5,241,944, 5,377,656, 5,381,928, 5,448,984, 5,626,343, 5,730,321, 5,826,879, 6,149,488, 6,203,397, 6,247,995, 7,185,787 and 7,267,118 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0012720, 2009/0064919, 2009/0127789 and 2009/0140493. However the present invention incorporates features not found in the prior art.